


杏色

by Sweetiedv



Category: dvcp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiedv/pseuds/Sweetiedv
Summary: 全员渣男预警互相出轨预警





	杏色

**Author's Note:**

> 全员渣男预警  
> 互相出轨预警

在全场“双子星”的欢呼声里，黄景行和王子奇鞠躬下台，并肩穿过狭长的走廊去后台。

衣服早就湿透了，黏哒哒的让人不舒服，王子奇顺手脱了T恤扔在一旁，正好扔在黄景行头上。黄景行不在意地随手扔开，从背后抱住了王子奇，“好久不见啊。”

是很久没见了，不然不至于如此急切。王子奇仰头喝水，汗珠也顺着清秀俊逸的脸庞滚下来，滴在黄景行的手上。感受到贴着自己的硬物，王子奇转身把胸膛贴上了黄景行炽热的身体，语气轻挑地问：“就在这儿吗？”

“随你。”黄景行似乎一点也没有刚跳完一支舞的劳累，更不在乎这里是随时进人的后台，手已经不老实地伸进了对方的裤子里向后面摸去。王子奇眼角蕴藏了无限风情，却推开了他，“回家吧。”

今晚台上的那一个眼神并不是开始，也不是开始的原因，却是他们现在在这里的理由。

两个人从电梯就疯狂拥吻着，跌跌撞撞进了门。王子奇被按在门上亲吻，唇舌在口里迫不及待地交缠着，黄景行的手上下游走着，不一会儿就熟练地褪去了多余的衣物，停留在某处轻轻重重地揉捏着挑逗。

王子奇张嘴用力咬住了他的嘴唇，把喘息都压在亲吻间。可是黄景行却不打算让他蒙混过关，一只手顺着圆润的臀线滑到了后面在门口撩动着，试探性地挤进去撩拨着，感受到王子奇的战栗地夹紧，这才满意地挑起笑容，“喜欢吗？”

紧贴着他的性器早已膨胀得不像话，王子奇心里迫不及待，却不甘示弱地抬腿环在腰上故意磨蹭了两下，咬着耳朵放软了声音回答：“喜欢得不得了。”

黄景行再也受不了了，略微抱起王子奇就猛地插了进去，两个人同时发出了一声喘息。王子奇整个人环在黄景行身上，情欲的空虚被填满了。

黄景行被夹得太紧太舒适，缓缓退出三分，再重重地一插到底，整根没入的快感让他不断加快频率。王子奇被抵在门上，重力让每一次抽插都格外深入和刺激，填满了每一寸后穴，王子奇整个人都要被撞散架了，难以忍耐地仰起头，脸上渐渐浮现起诱人的潮红。

黄景行停了下来，抱着他滚到床上。王子奇趁机骑在了上面，含笑看着他，手指划过黄景行的胸肌，留下浅浅的红痕。他想叫黄景行动一动，却绝口不提，只用氤氲着情色的眸子看着他。

不同于杨文昊的乖顺磨人，王子奇的迷人之处是柔软之下不肯服输的倔强，让人想要摸摸那棱角。黄景行心知肚明，忍着冲动缓缓地动着，故意摩擦着柔软的内壁和穴口，把王子奇吊在半空中，绝不轻易地满足他。

王子奇当然知道黄景行的手段，趴上去歪头伸出小巧的舌头舔舐黄景行的喉结，对方舒服地眯起眼，却仍好整以暇不肯出力。

王子奇在冯正身上哪受过这种气，气急了干脆自己动了起来，夹紧了硕大上上下下地动作着，大有把黄景行当玩具的气势。黄景行显然难以忍受这种无视他的态度，扶着王子奇的腰就突然发力撞击了起来，快感从下而上的地袭击着王子奇，几乎要把他送上云霄，他的眼里都染满了情欲，失去理智地呻吟出声。

黄景行毫不客气地抓着柔软的臀部，“老冯是不是也喜欢这么弄你？嗯？”说罢不等王子奇回答，就起身堵住了他的嘴胡乱地亲吻着，身下动作却更快了，整根地抽插磨捻，王子奇也配合着撞击着，指甲深深嵌入黄景行的肩膀。

快感涨潮般地叠加起来，从胸口淹没到头顶，黄景行迅速地抽动着，终于射了出来，满足地喟叹。王子奇环住了黄景行和他缠绵地亲吻，直到快要窒息才放开。

“嘶，你属狗的吗？”黄景行看着自己肩头的几道抓痕，挑眉质问王子奇。王子奇似笑非笑地斜了他一眼，“怎么，怕给昊子看见？”

任谁也知道，杨文昊就是黄景行的克星。从现音见的第一面到现在，黄景行小心翼翼地捧着爱着，固然是怕的。

黄景行却不回答，反而欺身压了上来，亲着他的眼睛他的嘴唇，含含糊糊地说：“不再来一次吗？”一双手又不老实地游走起来，王子奇总能轻易地让他硬起来了。

“我看你是属蛇的，性淫。”王子奇嘲讽着，明明被挑起了欲望嘴上还说着“我累了”，只是又口不对心地伸腿勾住了黄景行的腰。

房间里渐渐又填满了令人脸红的呻吟和喘息，浮浮沉沉，竟是一夜无眠。

几千里外，冯正和杨文昊正一同做裁判，漫长的比赛结束后一起打车回酒店。出租车后排的杨文昊先是昏昏欲睡地靠在冯正肩头，随着车程颠簸东歪西斜地又倒在怀里。

昏暗的灯光里杨文昊白皙的皮肤闪闪发光，冯正低头盯着看了许久，从松垮的领口望进了深处，眸色渐深。忍不住伸手摸了摸杨文昊的脸颊，对方迷迷糊糊地睁开眼露出一个笑，而后干脆趴在冯正腿上睡了起来。

只是位置不太对，呼吸的热气都喷在那里，让冯正一点点挺立起来。

下车以后冯正几乎是连拉带拽地把杨文昊扯进自己的房间，压在床上。身下的人一脸了然地笑，还要故作矜持地问：“冯老板，怎么了？”

这个“了”字的尾音挑得老高，骚动着冯正的心，让他想要听他尖叫的声音，想必是更加动人。他的呼吸一点点厚重起来，伸手捏住杨文昊的下巴笃定地说：“你勾引我。”

杨文昊撑着胳膊半坐起来，好看的眼睛一转不转地看着冯正，修长的手指点在他唇上，“今天第一次发现吗冯老板？”当然不是第一次，杨文昊的笑容太过致命，冯正早就心甘情愿地上钩，只是今晚更急切了些。

冯正再不废话，撩起杨文昊身上的T恤就钻了进去，杨文昊惊呼一声，抱住了他的头。冯正找到了那颗豆豆，伸舌头舔了起来，啧啧有声地尽情吮吸着，待它挺立起来再用牙齿轻轻咬着磨着。

“又咬我…”杨文昊被刺激得战栗着，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。手难耐地拂过冯正的脊背，摸到前面抓住他熟练地套弄起来。

冯正舒服地叹息，迫不及待地撕扯掉两人的衣服扔下床，把赤裸的杨文昊翻了个身，二话不说地就插了进去。

“疼！冯老板，嗯，你，你先停……”突然的进入让杨文昊有些疼痛，他紧紧地夹着冯正试图让它先停下来，却发现它竟然又粗大了些，涨满了后穴。

停什么？冯正根本不听这些废话，他只想听杨文昊尖叫，听他呻吟，听他求饶。冯正扶着杨文昊纤细柔嫩的腰，粗暴地进出他的身体。白皙的肌肤和红涨的性器形成了鲜明的对比，从视觉上就刺激得人血脉偾张。

冯正卖力地耕耘着，退出又尽根没入，撞击得杨文昊的屁股都红了，连睾丸打在肌肤上都是又软又硬的触感。

冯正坏心眼地停了下来，掐着杨文昊的腰感受着弹性的触感，“叫一声冯哥哥听听。”

杨文昊正是享受被打断，欲求不满地回过头含泪看着冯正，讨好地就喊他：“哥哥，冯哥哥，好哥哥…”

娇娇软软的声音简直比催情剂效果更佳，冯正自己都难以忍受，趴在杨文昊的身上和他接吻，不停地抽插着身下的穴口，舒坦得如登天堂。

不怪黄景行爱惨了杨文昊，他就是个引人堕落的妖，而王子奇却是云端清高的仙。冯正听着杨文昊柔弱的呻吟，看穴口包裹自己的根部恋恋不舍，也不由加快了频率放肆地进出着，嘴上还要挑逗他：“嗯？这么浪？景行没喂饱你？”

“没…嗯，啊…好哥哥，好哥哥…”杨文昊被快感冲昏了头脑，抓住床单的手指用力到泛白，连脚趾都紧张到蜷缩在一起，大颗的眼泪落下来，颤抖着声音求饶：“嗯…不要了，够了…”

冯正对王子奇哪有这样疯狂的时候，他舍不得，总是顾着王子奇更多一点，此刻他却恨不得死在杨文昊身上。眼泪只让他更加亢奋，手摸索到前面不停地揉弄着杨文昊，还要粗暴地插入已经肿胀的后穴，“求我也不行，哥哥今天要操死你！”

杨文昊在抽插里被送上了高潮，嘤咛一声就瘫在床上，性器前端也因为高潮射出了精液，黏满了冯正的手。冯正毫不在意，把杨文昊翻过来抬起腿架在肩上，红着眼抽插着，也想要去到高潮。

“我膝盖不好，你会不会心疼人？！”杨文昊不乐意了，想用脚蹬开他，却被冯正捉住挠了挠脚心，瘙痒之下又软了，只能躺着任由冯正摆弄。冯正喘着气说：“我腰也不好，还不是插你！”杨文昊渐渐情欲又起，就由着心情放荡地喊。

杨文昊太知道自己的声音怎么才勾人怎么才撩人，这样的骚话冯正听一百遍了也不会腻，刺激得愈发加快了频率，抽插了不知多少次后终于射在了里面，而杨文昊也来到了第二次的高潮。

冯正拔出来的时候浓稠的精液也流了下来，杨文昊抽纸擦了擦，把纸团扔过去嘲笑地问：“多久没和子奇做了？”

冯正麻利地躲开，捉住杨文昊那只不安分的手，拿到嘴边咬着骂他：“小混蛋嘲笑我！”

杨文昊不高兴再和他说话，抽回手麻溜地滚进了被窝打了个哈欠，“睡吧哥哥。”大概是累极了，说完眼睛一闭竟然就秒睡了。

冯正心想没心没肺的人就是睡得快，也钻进被窝里。摸着杨文昊滑溜溜的背仍感到不尽兴，盘算着明早怎么也不能放过他。

或许可以在阳台？好主意。

第二天是个难得的好天气，杨文昊被冯正按在阳台上跪着用嘴伺候他，欲生欲死过后才急急忙忙地下楼打车去机场。冯正还记挂着要给王子奇买特产点心，等匆忙赶到机场，果然错过了飞机，整个飞机场都响彻了冯正和杨文昊的名字。

杨文昊早已习惯误机，玩着冯正的手慢条斯理地给黄景行打电话，“景行，我改签了，都怪冯老板…航班号我刚刚发你了…嗯？好。”打完电话转头对冯正说：“子奇也在上海呢，和景行一起来接我们。”

“行。”冯正原本有些不爽误机，这时候也平静了，还有空调笑，“不叫冯哥哥了？”杨文昊闻言翻了他一个白眼。

黄景行对小祖宗没有办法，好好安慰了一番，又答应去接他。挂了电话看着从浴室里走出来的王子奇笑，这会儿王子奇又是个高高在上的谪仙了。“昊子和老冯回来了，收拾收拾接他们去。”

“是吗？好。”王子奇几天没见冯正了，竟然还有些想他。

晚上的机场人不多不少，黄景行和王子奇站在接机口耐心地等了半天，才看见两个人慢吞吞地出来，杨文昊的右腿有些别扭，冯正一人拖着两个箱子，还要搀着他慢慢走出来。

黄景行快步走上去搂过杨文昊，知道他多半又是膝盖不舒服了，蹲下去摸了摸果然听见他可怜兮兮地喊疼，又气又心疼。杨文昊自觉地搭上他的肩膀，整个人的重量都倾斜过去，好让膝盖舒服些。

“怎么搞的，回去把护膝给我戴上！”黄景行干脆蹲下背起了杨文昊，一边数落他一边拉着箱子往停车场走，杨文昊知道这时候乖一点比较好，赶紧说：“知道了宝宝。”

后边的冯正收回了目光，笑嘻嘻地往王子奇那边走过去，黏着人逗他笑，非要问：“想我没想我没？”又把护了一路的小点心献宝似的捧出来，易碎的糕点竟然还是精致的形状，“答应你的，你看，多好看。”

王子奇原本不想理他，可看见这个心也化了，露出一个温柔的笑，难得地主动抱住他说：“想你。”冯正觉得整颗心都落到了实处，“我也好想你。”

“我们先走了啊。”那边黄景行和杨文昊已经走到了出口，挥了挥手打招呼。

“行，我们也走了。”王子奇笑着回应。

“回见。”

“回见。”

四人相视一笑，彼此交换了目光，又各自奔向城市的某处栖息。

他和他，他和他，一切都像往常一样。


End file.
